


Hell, even you deserve better

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I think anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura get into a heated argument, and neither of them are sure how to deal with the situation. Will they last or will it all fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell, even you deserve better

“You know we’ve never been on a date?” Laura said as she stirred her hot chocolate. “Isn’t that weird?”  
“Not really, dates only ruin things,” Carmilla put her book down. “We don’t need a date to be a good couple,”  
“I know,” Laura sighed. “It’s just that they always look so romantic and I think I’d enjoy going on a date with you,” Laura paused. “Like a lot,” Carmilla saw Laura’s bottom lip slightly sticking out and jumped up.   
“No, do not try and bribe me with your pouting. I won’t fall for it,”   
Laura walked over to Carmilla and draped one arm around her neck. “Are you sure?” She whispered sultrily. She leaned in until their lips were mere centimetres apart. “I just want one date, that’s not too much to ask, right?”  
Carmilla shook her head. “It’s not,” she suddenly seemed to realise what was happening and stepped back. “You can’t do that to me!” she stated as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to regain her calm composure. She couldn’t let Laura win.   
“Okay then. I refuse to kiss you again until we go on a date,” Laura said calmly.   
Carmilla chuckled. “I don’t believe you, you won’t last anyway,” She leaned in to kiss Laura, who defiantly turned her head away.   
“You’re being childish,” Carmilla declared.   
“You started it, if you just said yes to a date, we wouldn’t have to go through this,”  
“Dates are stupid and overrated. We’ve been together for six months, a date isn’t going to change anything,” Carmilla’s frustration was growing, why couldn’t Laura see her point?  
“Well, maybe I want overrated, maybe I want to be a cliché,” Laura exclaimed. “You almost died, remember? Nothing in our relationship has been normal, and I just want this one thing. For once, I want to feel like we are a normal couple,” Laura cried out, her arms animatedly moving as her anger grew. God, why was Carmilla so stubborn?  
“We’re not a normal couple, and we’ll never be a normal couple, so you being so hung up on trying to be something we’re not is ridiculous and I’m done arguing about it. I’m going out, I’ll be back, whenever,” And with that, Carmilla grabbed her bag and stomped out, slamming the door as she left.   
Laura let herself fall onto her bed and sighed, tears forming in her eyes. She didn’t understand why Carmilla was being so horrible about it. It’s not like they were getting married and having 7 children, it was just a date. 

Carmilla ran for miles, until she felt like her mind was cleared a bit. She didn’t intend to hurt Laura, she just wished Laura would understand why they couldn’t go on a date. The last girl she went on a date with, was taken and killed by her mother. She didn’t want to be reminded of that anymore, especially since Laura is everything good in the world. She deserves someone better than Carmilla, someone who can go on a date with her without wanting to lock herself away, letting the bad memories take over her body. She deserves someone she can grow old with, someone she can potentially have children with, and someone she can be genuinely happy with. Carmilla is none of those things. She should’ve just told Laura all of this, but she couldn’t, especially not now. Laura would find a way to unintentionally make her feel bad about not trusting her, and Carmilla hated seeing Laura upset.   
She slumped down against a tree and let out a huge sigh, she’d really ruined everything now. Her eyes burned, but she refused to give in and cry. “Vampires don’t cry,” she muttered to herself. But it was too late. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she sobbed.

“Laura, Laura are you in here?” Danny knocked on the door for the third time. She’d stopped walking in when she walked in on Carmilla and Laura enjoying each other’s company way too much for a Tuesday afternoon.   
Danny heard shuffling and Laura called out “Go away Danny, I’m not in the mood,” Danny opened the door and found Laura balled up on her bed, clutching her yellow pillow, which was stained with tears.   
“Hey Laura, what’s wrong?” Her voice immediately softened and she sat down next to Laura, rubbing her back in a comforting manner.   
“Carmilla and I had our first argument, and now she’s gone and she refuses to pick up the phone and I just feel like I’ve ruined it all,” Laura blurted out, fresh tears streaming down her face.   
“You did not ruin it all. Don’t you know how often Laf and Perry argue? It’s normal to disagree on things. Just because Carmilla can’t handle it and ran away like a coward doesn’t mean it’s your fault. She’s just…”  
“Danny,” Laura spoke steadily. “That’s not helping,”  
“Right, sorry,” Danny shook her head as if to tell herself off for voicing her opinion while Laura was upset. “If you want I’ll call her, maybe she’ll answer when it’s not you,” Danny offered.   
“You can try,” Laura’s voice sounded small again now that she didn’t have to tell Danny off. She handed Danny her phone and turned around, facing the wall. Danny left the room and took her own phone out, copying Carmilla’s number. She dialled and it rang 7 times before Carmilla answered.   
“What?” She snapped angrily.   
“Laura’s here crying her eyes out because she thinks she’s done something wrong when I know it was you, it’s always you. How can you just run off after a fight? That’s not how you act in a relationship. God, Laura deserves better than you,”  
“Jesus Christ, Xena. I get it, I know I’m not good enough for Laura, there’s no need to rub it in okay?” She hissed.   
“Fine, just get back here and fix your mistakes,” Danny demanded before hanging up the phone. 

_Laura deserves better than you_. The words repeated themselves again and again in her head. Clifford was right, even she could give Laura more than Carmilla ever could. She pushed herself up and slowly started walking back to Silas. She was dreading facing Laura, but she had to do it. She had to give Laura the chance to find someone good enough for her.

“Well, I’ve told her to come back, but god knows if she’ll listen,” Danny said as she walked back into Laura’s room. Laura was now sat up, still clutching the yellow pillow. But at least she wasn’t crying anymore.   
“Thanks Danny, I know you don’t like her, but it means a lot to me that you’d do this for me,”  
“No problem, Laur, just know I think you deserve better,”   
“I know, but I don’t think so. Carmilla is the best thing to have ever happened to me,” Laura said with a small, sad smile.   
“If that’s what you’re sure about,” Danny said hesitantly. “But know, if she hurts you again, she won’t be able to run away. I care about you Laura, don’t let her hurt you,” She gave Laura a hug and walked out. When she opened the door, she was faced by a very distraught Carmilla. Her make-up was a mess, and she looked ready to punch someone.   
“Piss off, Xena,” she hissed as she slid past Danny. Danny considered staying for a second, but when she looked back at Laura, she saw her shaking her head slightly. “Go,” she mouthed.   
Once Danny had left, Carmilla looked at Laura. “I’m sorry. Not just for the argument, but also for what I’ve put you through in the last year. You deserve so much better. You deserve someone who actually knows how to show their love, and someone who can grow old with you. I can’t do those things and I’m sorry Laura, I just don’t know if I can do this, knowing that there is someone better for you right outside,”   
“What? No, no, you do not get to do this. You can’t run off and then come back and tell me I deserve better. Guess what, I don’t want better,” Laura stood up and faced Carmilla. “I want you and your crazy background, you with your incredible laziness, you and your beautiful hair that always clogs up the shower drain. I want you, Carmilla, and I don’t care what you say, I won’t change my mind. Danny can suck it,” Carmilla smiled. “And I’m sorry about going on about a date, I didn’t know it would affect you like that, otherwise I wouldn’t have said anything. Just please don’t leave. You’re the best and worst thing to have happened to me since starting at Silas, and I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Laura took a deep breath as she stared into Carmilla’s eyes. She could see all the pain built up over the years, but she could also see hope, and that was all that mattered.   
“Actually, if you don’t hate me, I’d love to go on a date with you,” Carmilla mumbled. She realised that the past was over, and Ell didn’t have anything in common with Laura. Laura was strong, and passionate, and open-minded, and somehow, listening to Laura pour her heart out, Carmilla realised that they would be okay.   
“I don’t hate you, I love you,” Laura said as she leaned in for a kiss. “I love you more than grape soda and cookies,”  
“Wow,” Carmilla gasped. “You must really love me,”  
“I do,”  
“I love you too, cupcake. Don’t ever forget it,”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this idea started out as a fluffy date idea, and turned into this. Oops. I hope you enjoy this, since it's so different from what I usually do. Please let me know xx.


End file.
